The present disclosure relates to a notification control device, a notification control method and a storage medium.
A technology is being developed for detecting the case where a microphone is blocked during the use of a device and warning the user thereof. Examples of the technology for detecting the case where a microphone is blocked during the use of a device and warning the user thereof include, for example, a technology disclosed in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-512732 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1).